emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8299 (30th October 2018)
Moira confronts Graham about Joe's death. At the same time, Matty helps Cain get his head straight. Elsewhere, Charity and Robert are stunned to learn of Ross and Rebecca's plans to move to Liverpool and refuse to let them take Moses and Seb. Plot Moira lies to Matty that Cain left as he had some dodgy business dealings in France then heads out. Rhona warns Ross and Rebecca that convincing Charity and Robert to allow them to take Moses and Seb won't be as easy as they think. Ross doesn't envision having any problems with Charity but is concerned that Robert will kick up a fuss. Moira heads to Home Farm to speak with Graham. Moira informs Graham that she knows Joe is dead and he disposed of the body. Meanwhile at the farmhouse, Matty suggests Cain tells him what's going on, revealing Moira told him everything. Rishi seeks Frank's advice ahead of his date with Manpreet. Rebecca approaches Robert and tries to broach the subject of her move to Liverpool but she chickens out when Robert comments Seb is the only thing putting a smile on Aaron's face at the moment. Charity tries to palm Moses off on Marlon. Ross appears and tells Charity they need to talk about Moses but Charity rushes off before they can. Graham assures Moira he's not going to drop Cain in it but Moira doesn't trust him. She tells Graham he's almost as good a liar as Joe commenting they were all stupid enough to believe Joe loved Debbie. Graham states Joe loved Debbie, revealing Joe was coming back for Debbie when Cain killed him. Moira believes Graham is lying so Graham takes his phone from his pocket and plays her Joe's voicemail. Matty and Cain discuss Moira killing Emma. Matty explains he couldn't get his head around it at first but he's come to realise Moira did a good thing in a roundabout way as Emma would've hurt a lot more people. After the voicemail finishes playing, Graham suggests to Moira that they keep this between themselves for Cain's sake. Moira refuses to allow Graham and Kim to hold this over her and Cain so she's going to tell Cain everything. Outside the shop, Rhona asks Pete how he feels about Ross and Rebecca moving to Liverpool. Pete insists he's made up for them but he's going to miss Ross. Robert overhears and is shocked to learn of Rebecca's plans to move away from the village. Moira returns to the farmhouse and informs Cain she's spoken to Graham. She insists they can't trust Graham as his loyalty can be bought an sold. Cain explains with the help of Matty, he's come to realise he did Debbie a favour as he's convinced Joe never loved her. Moira doesn't have the heart to tell him otherwise. Rishi is nervous ahead of his date. Robert mentions to Charity that Ross and Rebecca are panning on moving. Moira returns to Home Farm. She informs Graham she didn't tell Cain that Joe was coming back for Debbie. Graham isn't surprised. Moira asks Graham to destroy the recording but Graham can't. Instead, Moira asks him to promise never to tell Cain why Joe was coming back. Graham believes Debbie should know the truth but promises Cain's secret is safe with him. Clive phone rings whilst he and Leyla are having lunch so he heads outside to answer it. Frank follows Clive outside and overhears him on on the phone telling someone not to come to the village as he doesn't want Leyla finding out. Clive tries to explain things to Frank but Leyla interrupts them. Charity and Robert appear at Dale View to confront Ross and Rebecca about their plans to leave. Robert insists Seb belongs with him and Aaron whilst Charity refuses to let Ross take Moses. Robert declares Seb and Moses are going nowhere. Cast Regular cast *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Sebastian White - Lily Westmoreland (uncredited) *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Moses Dingle - Arthur Cockroft (uncredited) *Joe Tate - Ned Porteous (voice only) *Manpreet Jutla - Rebecca Sarker Guest cast *Clive - Tom Chambers Locations *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Café Main Street - Interior *Home Farm - Living room, entrance hallway and kitchen *David's Shop - Exterior *Main Street *The Woolpack - Backroom, bar and car park *Dale View - Downstairs rooms Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes